The present invention relates to a cable winch device, in particular a cable winch device of a crane with at least one cable winch, with at least one cable, wherein the cable is at least partly wound up on the cable winch and/or can be wound up and/or unwound, and to a crane with at least one cable winch device.
Cranes, such as deep-sea cranes, but in principle also any cranes which have a main working range in the transition from one position to another position, include at least one cable winch device or a reeling device, which operates in particular in the hoisting gear operation.
In the hoisting gear operation at certain hook heights it may occur that the cable constantly operates in the alternation of two positions and due to the increased surface pressure in this region thus is subject to an increased wear. This increased wear reduces the useful life of the cable and thus leads to a premature failure of the cable.
In principle, however, it is desirable to increase the useful life of the cable of a crane, as a replacement is expensive and therefore involves comparatively high costs.